


The Dragon Queen (A Game Of Thrones Story)

by ViennaWrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Redemption, Resurrection, redemption arc, themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennaWrites/pseuds/ViennaWrites
Summary: Slightly inspired by El Camino (A Breaking Bad  Movie) this story intends to pick up Daenerys Targaryen's storyline and take it through the aftermath of the show's finale, starting off from the point where priestess Kinvara brings the deceased Dragon Queen back to life with an ulterior purpose of the Red God to follow. Return is fraught with danger and difficulties for Daenerys, who left alone and back at the beginning of the road, must find her way to redemption or lose herself in pain once more.
Relationships: Daario Naharis & Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys & Peace, Drogon & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Dragon Queen (A Game Of Thrones Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her return to life, Daenerys experiences a vision of the past.

**Volantis**

_Zȳhys perzys stepagon Āeksio Ōño jorepi_   
_Se morghūltas lȳs qēlītsos sikagon_   
_Hen sȳndrorro, ōños. Hen perzys, hen ñuqīr, perzys_   
_Hen sȳndrorro, ōños. Hen ñuqīr, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson._

They had stripped the body of the blood-stained garment, smeared her battered skin with balms and perfumes, wiped her face of the blood and released her long tangled hair to cut the knots that had formed. Then they wrapped her in fine linen, and laid her in a sepulchre that was hewed in stone, wherein never yet any man nor woman had been laid. Thereupon, they lit a fire that would consume the body and give the spirit eternal rest. Nonetheless, her heart raced, and in the fire, High Priestess Kinvara, the first flame, had glimpsed the will of R'hllor manifest.

_She had to be brought back._

They started praying.

Hen ñuqīr perzys. Hen sȳndrorro, ōños  
Morghot, glaeson, morghot glaeson, 'ost glaeson

"Please, please," she chanted. The priestess felt a deep pain in her chest, her breathing becoming quick and shallow as anguish overwhelmed her. In the fire, her eyes saw the golden son fall. Then to son jade. Shackles that chained freedom. A brave warrior, fallen in battle, for love. Sadness, anger, and fear whirled in the core of her being and in that of all those gathered in that room, sharing the burden of the one who lay there above the stone bed. Death and its footprint covered her with its cloak of darkness. She could barely discern which thoughts were hers and which ones belonged to the one that needed to be returned. Memories of her fought against oblivion but they had to be retained and guarded until the time was right. Not before.

"Lord, may your fire come and your will be done before the eyes of your children and servants. Pray, my brothers, sisters, my children, my blood, my fire. Pray for we can bring her back."

\+ + + 

The birds sang and the wind whistled. It was a cloudless day and the sunlight warmed her skin. It never hurt her or made her perspire, her brother said it was because of the dragon blood running in their veins but she didn't feel like one for Dany was just a little girl. 

"Dany! Daenerys! Where are you? Dany!"

Viserys's shrill voice made her jerk awake. Dany got up from the ground, cleaning off the soil from her dress and waving an arm to show her brother Viserys where she was. As soon as he saw her, Viserys strode to grab her roughly and lift her.

"You are hurting me!" Dany protested, tears stinging her eyes from the pain of his tug. She wanted to kick him, put herself down and go tell Ser Willem about his behaviour, even though she knew deep down that Viserys would never hurt her on purpose. "I want to go with the Ser, take me with the Ser!" the girl bawled.

Viserys knelt and placed little Dany on the ground, holding her still as he cupped her face. He wore a shattered expression. 

"Listen to me, Dany," he said in a shaky voice. "Ser Willem is dead. He just passed away."

Dead? Little Daenerys thought. She only heard that word when Viserys spoke of their parents, King Aerys of the Seven Kingdoms, and their beautiful and sad mother, Queen Rhaella. Sad because their older brother Rhaegar died, she recalled Viserys telling her. In truth, Dany knew no one of them. But she knew Ser Willem. The pain that pierced through her at the death of the Ser was all too much for her young mind.

"Dany, they're going to come looking for us. We have to go. Please be a good girl and listen to me in everything I say. Please, please."

Viserys was crying. Dany only saw him cry when they remembered her mother. The Ser's death also hurt him.

There was another nascent feeling amidst all that, and that was fear. Both children were terrified, although Viserys could put a name to that fear while Dany was mostly confused.

"We have to go, Dany," Viserys explained.

"Where?"

"I don't know," said the boy with silver hair like hers, spread out and messy in front of his violet eyes. "I don't know."

They ran back to the house, but Viserys told her not to cry or attract attention. She obeyed because above all, she did not want to make Viserys cry. She loved him too much and it hurt her.

The servants of the Ser paced around the house as if it were their own. Dany waited for her brother in the frame of the red door at the entrance, sitting at the steps where the fat cat that roamed the paths came over to greet her to see if she gave him a snack like other times.

"Sorry, whiskers, I have nothing to give you."

Then Dany realized she was also hungry. She suppressed the desire to ask one of the maids to serve her a plate of fruit or to go get them herself. Viserys made it clear to her that she should wait for him. 

"Where are they?" she heard someone ask. Scream actually. "Where are they?" A man's voice yelled louder.

Suddenly, Viserys came down the stairs, skipping several steps while yelling, "Dany run!"

She couldn't move until Viserys caught her and lifted her, clinging her to him as he ran so fast that Dany's entire body shook. Behind them, she saw Kadir, the stableman. Dany used to carry apples for his horses. His kind face was now that of a beast.

He and other men who worked for Ser Willem were soon following them on their horses as they entered the nearby swamp, trying to lose sight of them. Dany was sobbing in terror and Viserys, though focused on flight, was too.

"Quiet, stay still there. Be a good girl, Dany. We'll be fine," Viserys babbled as he tried to release himself from Dany's grip on his clothes to pull her down. She didn't want to get off now. "Dany!" Viserys scolded her desperately. For the second time that day, she was being mistreated by him.

The boy acted victim of despair. As soon as Ser Willem breathed his last, the stableman rushed into town to finish a business that Viserys was well aware of. Several days ago, anticipating the death of the old knight, Viserys had prepared a boat on the banks of the river to take them to the city of Braavos, where another wealthy merchant friend of Ser Willem would hide them. They just needed to get there alive.

Viserys pushed the boat upstream with a sobbing Daenerys asking him what he was doing and about to jump.

"Stay here, Dany!" he yelled at her, who was already hearing the approaching horses. His heart was racing.

"Viserys!" Dany screamed and then turned in time for the arrow that was shot in his direction to hit his shoulder. "Viserys!" Dany cried.

The current carried the boat as he stumbled and lost his strength. The men who were chasing them jumped into the river.

The boat and Dany were leaving.

Viserys reacted in time when one of the men got too close and in a rush of adrenaline, he pushed himself with the help of the current and swam until he reached to push Dany out of the boat to let the current carry them both.

+++

"Come on Dany. Come on please," Viserys called out as he pounded her chest to force the water out of her lungs. "Dany, please," he begged.

" _Come back_."

Viserys's voice was distant and the other one getting closer.

The river had carried them to the city docks, where she and Viserys had been rescued by sailors. But she was unconscious. Her little body was cold and full of water. That would not be the last time death attempted to claim her.

"Dany, please come back. Please help! She's my little sister," she heard her brother beg. He, who would they call the beggar king.

" _Come back, Daenerys, come back_."

Again that voice, clearer and more forceful.

"Please, Dany, come back to me."

In both the past and the present, Dany and Daenerys heeded the voice and woke up shaken, gasping for air.

+++

"Is this the price?"

"No," Kinvara stated curtly. The question has come from a very young novice. "She had to be cleansed from the inside out. Only after this could she be fully brought back."

The Dragon Queen's screams traveled every corner of the Red Temple and even the city of Volantis. Sharp and broken, while expelling remains of death out of her body. She walked slowly at the scene and beheld the sight. Who used to be Daenerys Targaryen could not be born again carrying with her the mistakes of the past, her fragile and disturbed mind would push her back to pain instead of walking her towards healing and towards the purpose for which R'hllor had blessed her with the gift of fire. 

_She must not look back_. 

+++

For three days and two nights, the young woman slept without waking at any time. Not even when her fragile and broken body was purified with ablutions. Charms, potions, and ointments were cast into the openings of her skin to heal her body from the outside in, in an attempt to make the fire burn within her as it once did in life. It had not been too long but enough for the skin to suffer the consequences of it. Finally when her eyes open at noon on the third day after, her purplish eyes now a shade of gray land on the ceiling, motionless as tears silently trickle down her temples.

The body had awakened before the mind. She was experiencing what was called a paralyzing dream. There was a shadow in the room. Quiet and silent but threatening. She didn't know if it was a man or a woman, but she did know that it was a person, not a beast. It stayed in one place for a while until it began to move towards her slowly without her being able to do anything but observe. She couldn't even close her eyes. Her face felt wet from the tears she was shedding. Weak because the body did not respond to her.

Weakness. Fear. Impotence. Feelings she knew too well.

The shadow stalked closer until it loomed over her and took her hand, crawling her arm and touching her body in every part of it.

Pain. She was in a lot of pain.

Then the shadow fell over her and plunged her into darkness.

+++

"Do you remember your name?"

_Dany. Please_. 

The sharp-eyed red woman's voice was clear when she addressed her, but with each question, it came again a voice that answered her questions in her mind. Dany. Her name was Dany because the voice in her head called her that.

Was he really calling her? Or was someone else's memory?

"I am asking you something and I know you can hear me," the woman clad in red insisted on her question.

"Dany," she replied in a low, weak voice. "My name is Dany."

TBC


End file.
